memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
I'm a doctor, not a...
I'm a doctor, not a... is a famous catch phrase used in Star Trek. Originally used by Dr. Leonard H. McCoy in Star Trek: The Original Series, the phrase would live on in various other incarnations of Star Trek and be used by Julian Bashir and the Doctor, among others. This iconic phrase has also appeared in other media as both a parody and homage to the show. Usage Dr. Leonard McCoy *"What am I, a doctor or a moon-shuttle conductor?" - ( ) *"What do you mean what sort of work? I'm a doctor." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer." - ( ) *"I'm a surgeon, not a psychiatrist." - ( ) *"Look, I'm a doctor, not an escalator." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ( ) ::...to which Montgomery Scott immediately replied, "Now, you're an engineer." *"I'm not a scientist or a physicist, Mr. Spock..." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a mechanic." - ( ) *"I will not peddle flesh! I'm a physician." - ( ) *"I'm not a magician, Spock, just an old country doctor." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a coal miner." - ( ) It is also interesting to mention that during one episode of Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, DeForest Kelley stated the line "I'm not a doctor, I'm a convicted murderer." Dr. Julian Bashir *"Garak, I'm a doctor, not...a spy" - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a botanist." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not an historian." - ( ) The Doctor *"I'm a doctor, Mr. Neelix, not an interior decorator." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a voyeur." - ( ) *"I shouldn't have to remind you: I'm a doctor..." – interrupted by Torres: "...not an engineer. Right, but..." ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a performer." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a counter-insurgent." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a bartender." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a database." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a peeping Tom." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a battery." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a dragon-slayer." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not a zoo-keeper." - ( ) *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ( ) According to the official Robert Picardo website during ''Picardo's audition, he finished his audition with "I'm a doctor, not a nightlight."'' Others Used ;Dr. Phlox : "I'm a physician, not an engineer." - ( ) ;[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] EMH Mark I : "I'm a doctor, not a doorstop." - ( ) ;[[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]] EMH Mark II : "I'm a doctor, not a commando." - ( ) Variants The Original Series ;James T. Kirk: "I'm a soldier, not a diplomat." - ( ) :"You keep saying that. Are you a doctor, or aren't you?" - ( ) ;Karl Jaeger: "I'm a scientist, not a military man." - ( ) The Next Generation ;Data : "I am an android, not a robot."- ( ) ;V'Sal : "... I'm just a barber, not a miracle worker."- ( ) ;Berel : "I'm just a physician, I don't know much about affairs of state."- ( ) Deep Space Nine ;Julius Eaton : "We're writers, not Vikings." - ( ) ;Gaila: "I'm a weapons dealer, not a soldier." - ( ) ;Crewman Kellin : "I'm sorry captain, but I'm an engineer, not a magician." - ( ) ;Martok: "Why? You're a bartender, not a warrior." - ( ) ;Miles O'Brien : "I'm an engineer, not a philosopher." - ( ) ;Odo : "I'm a security officer, not a combat pilot." - ( ) :"I'm not a god, I'm a security officer." - ( ) ;Douglas Pabst : "I'm a magazine editor, not a crusader." - ( ) ;Worf : "I am a warrior, not a murderer." - ( ) Voyager ;The Doctor : "It's a sickbay, not a conference room." - ( ) : "This is sickbay, not an arsenal" - ( ) : "She's a counselor, not an engineer." - referring to Deanna Troi ( ) : "This is a sickbay, not a dormitory" - ("Demon"} : "Then I can begin my new career as a tricorder." - ("Displaced"} : "This is a Federation starship, not the Barge of the Dead!" - ( ) ;Diagnostic Hologram : "It wasn't programmed to be a tenor. It was programmed to be a physician." - referring to The Doctor ::...To which Kes replied, "What's wrong with wanting to be more than that?" :"I'm a diagnostic tool, not an engineer." - ( ) ;Neelix : "I'm not a fighter. I'm just a cook who sometimes imagines himself to be a diplomat." - ( ) ;Tom Paris : "I'm a pilot, Harry, not a doctor!" - ( ) ;B'Elanna Torres : "I'm an engineer, not a costume designer." - ( ) ;Kathryn Janeway : "This is a starship, not a nature preserve." - ( ) Enterprise ;Jonathan Archer : "This is a starship, not a luxury liner." - ( ) Apocrypha ;Kira : "I thought you were a doctor, not a hacker." (Proud Helios 260) ;Miles O'Brien : "Dr. Bashir, you're a doctor, not a first-contact specialist." (Valhalla 19) ;McCoy : "You're a doctor, not a Horta." (The Return 268) talking to Bashir. ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not a computer." (Avenger 350) ;EMH as McCoy : "I'm a doctor, not an interior designer." (Avenger 351) ;McCoy : "I'm a doctor, not a sideshow." (Avenger 354) ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not an archaeologist." (Wildfire 118) ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, not a concierge." (A Time to Sow ??) ;EMH : "I'm a doctor, NOT a Space Marine!" (Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force ??) Related Topics * 47 references * Star Trek Parodies Category:Star Trek de:Ich bin Arzt ... es:"Soy un doctor, no..."